marvel_cinematic_universe_unlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraven the Hunter
A famous big game hunter who became a mercenary and later developed an intense obsession with restoring honor to his name, Sergei Kravinoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, has been known as a major threat for Spider-Man and as a founding member of Oscorp Industries' premiere superhuman team: the Sinister Six. He was originally hired by Dr. Miles Warren to capture several escaped Cross-Species mutates and eliminate them in order to keep Oscorp's illegal experiments quiet from the public, but then engaged into combat with Spider-Man when one of the hero's companions got involved as one of Kraven's targets. Kraven was defeated in the following battle and was recovered by Oscorp's agents along with the other escaped mutates, with the hunter subsequently developing a mad fixation on Spider-Man that he feels can only be satiated by hunting down and slaughtering the hero in the inevitable final hunt between them. Kraven has since gone on to become a Cross-Species himself by injecting a combination of lion, leopard, and cheetah DNA into his bloodstream thanks to Oscorp's experiments. Powers and Abilities *'Experienced Combatant': Kraven is a master of many armed and unarmed forms of combat and his skill is great enough to beat Spider-Man in one-on-one combat. He is also a expert knife fighter. His fighting style is very savage in nature and Kraven has developed a unique fighting style by fighting wild and vicious animals with his bare hands. His fighting skills are often enough to defeat Spider-Man in combat, a being with far greater strength than Kraven. *'Weapon Specialist': He masters the usage of most melee weapons such as swords, axes, staves and spears. However due to his hunting experience he is also skilled with ranged weaponry and has a remarkable skill with rifles and blow darts. *'Expert Marksman': Kraven used all sorts of ranged weaponry during his life and as a result he possesses great accuracy and skill with guns and throwing weapons and also blow darts. He rarely misses his target. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Kraven was a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise his foes. He makes excellent use of his taming skills by incorporating deadly predators into his schemes. *'Master Hunter and Tracker': Kraven was and still is one of Earth's best hunters. He possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track people across rooftops, furthermore he can pickup his prey's trail from meager details in the area. He also has vast hunting experience, *'Medical Knowledge': He is very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers and their effect on both animal and human anatomy. He has amassed a great knowledge about animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. *'Master Animal Tamer': Kraven can subdue and train almost any animal. Animals he trained show fearless loyalty to Kraven and follow his orders almost perfectly. He is able to train two animals and then command them in unison and with flawless synchronization. Due to this skill most people think he uses some sort of mind control. Category:Villains Category:Sinister Six Members Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Cross-Species Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins